1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for modeling a cultural heritage building, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for modeling a cultural heritage building, which perform three-dimensional (3D) modeling on a cultural heritage building using equipment that uses a touch screen as a main user interface (UI), such as a smart phone, a smart pad, or a kiosk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cultural heritage buildings are created by faithfully copying actual cultural heritage buildings in a digital manner, and have been produced via 3D modeling based on computer graphics technology.
Existing cultural heritage buildings must be modeled based on 3D scanning or measured drawings by performing 3D scanning or producing the measured drawings. Lost cultural properties have been estimated based on data and have been virtually created.
In order to desirably reconstruct digital cultural heritage buildings, buildings must be modeled using not only the procedure of modeling the outward appearance of each building, but also the procedure of reflecting the architectural structure and utilizing the members of the building.
Since existing 3D modeling software is designed to be controlled using an input device such as a keyboard or a mouse, a user may feel inconvenience when modeling a digital cultural heritage building based on a touch screen input.
Recently, with the development of smart mobile devices, technology for modeling a 3D cultural heritage building at a heritage building reconstruction site is required.
As related preceding technologies related to the present invention, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2014-0120156 (entitled “Method of Generating 3-D Graphic Data with Improved Usability for Mobile Device and Application Development Environment Enabling the Method”) and Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2014-0099756 (entitled “Method for Handling 3-Dimensional Scanning Data for Excavation and Analysis of Cultural Assets”) are disclosed.